


The Things I Can't Say

by Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: Part of my D:BH Drabble Requests Collection!Drabble Prompt:------:imagine his first day at work everyone thinks he’s intimidating because he doesn’t talk or express himself much but when Connor has to connect with him for something he realises 900’s just permanently [blushing] on the inside
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64
Collections: Polaroid's D:BH Prompt Collection





	The Things I Can't Say

His colleagues had yet to figure out that he wasn't cold, he was simply reserved. That he would try and talk more, but he found social situations tricky. It wasn't through a lack of desire to engage, he just wasn't exactly sure how to begin conversations or how to carry them on.

In some ways his fierce appearance protected him, but largely he found that it made it harder for him to express himself earnestly.He'd been designed that way and, he didn't know what to think about it. He seemed to glower rather than look concerned. His stature made keeping a door open for a colleague to be perceived as a move to rush them through rather than to be polite. And that, combined with his lack of preparedness to talk freely, just made everything more frustrating.

He knew others saw him as towering monument to all of CyberLife's finest technology, someone or rather something to be feared.

Perhaps things would've been different if he'd broken through his programming the same way Connor and most of the other androids had, but he'd woken up Deviant.

He got by, but he yearned for a deeper connection, wishing he could find the right things to say, and that he wasn't so stilted and awkward. The closest he got to friendship was a clap on the back well done from Lt. Anderson, or a congratulations from Connor, or (the rarest) a 'good job tincan' from his partner Det. Reed.

It would be another month before he had the opportunity to express himself honestly…

* * *

"Oh, RK900! I have some files and insights that should help with your current investigation," Connor said, stopping his colleague dead in his tracks. 

RK900 stood and looked at Connor straight in the eyes with a steely stare. He never quite knew what to make of it when RK900 looked at him like that. 

"When would be the best time to transfer them?" Connor asked politely.

He held his palm up to Connor hesitantly, peeling back his synthskin. 

So, now then? Connor guessed. 

He got the files ready and pressed his own revealed palm to RK900's. The information was sent over with no fuss, he was about to withdraw when he felt RK900 panic for a moment. Connor looked at his colleague inquisitively as RK900 fed a large amount of information into him. 

It was two months of thoughts and emotions at once, everything since RK900 was activated. It overwhelmed Connor at first, and then everything clicked. 

RK900 wasn't cold, or uncaring. Quite the opposite actually. But most of all, he was incredibly shy, and he hadn't quite figured out how to start making connections with the people around him.

"Oh! I'm. I didn't know. I'm so sorry," Connor said as he processed everything, he felt awful for assuming, well, a lot about RK900. 

He felt RK900 requesting to open a dialogue line between them.  
He accepted.

《Nines》 :// I'm sorry if I overwhelmed you, I don't find it all that easy to speak to people

《Connor》 :// That's okay. I feel like I should've tried to get to know you better before judging you. I guess I thought you'd have approached me if you wanted companionship. I was trying not to be presumptive when you first started working here.

《Nines》 :// I understand. I would like to request that we talk like this more often. I. I like it. I feel you're a good person and I want to get to know you better.

《Connor》 :// Sure, we should get back to work now but, I'll talk to you later if you like.  
《Connor》 :// Although I'd like to ask you something?

《Nines》 :// Sure?

《Connor》 :// Nines?

《Nines》 :// Oh. Det. Reed started calling me by that name a couple of weeks ago, I liked it so I decided to keep it. I haven't told anyone yet.

《Connor》 :// Would you like everyone to use that name?

《Nines》 :// Yes. I'd like that.

《Connor》 :// Okay, Nines it is.

《Nines》 :// Thank you.

Connor looked at RK9-  
Nines. 

He looked at Nines as they terminated their dialogue and he could just about make out a hint of bashfulness about his manner. Connor regretted not getting to know him sooner, but he could already sense that they'd have a good friendship.


End file.
